Capture Level
Capture Level (捕獲レベル Hokaku Reberu) is a type of numeric order that the IGO created to measure the difficulty and dangers of beasts located in both the Human World and Gourmet World. It has been shown that in the Human World, the current capture levels officially is considered to be 1 to 100, with some exceptions as there are some ingredients that are too easily obtainable, that they are often given negative numbers at times. It's also been seen that in some cases, beasts can often have misleading captures levels, an example of which is a beast who is said to have a capture level of 50, but the actual capture is 2 as the environment that the beast lives in would be the fifty. It has been shown that in the Gourmet World, there have been official recordings of beasts that pass the normal 100 level, going up to high records as 6090 to one of the Eight Kings, making them one of the most difficult and possibly most deadliest beasts to capture on the entire planet. Certain beasts have been shown to have fluctuating capture levels based on several factors, such as the environment they were raised in or their diet. It may even be possible for beasts to continue to become stronger over and over again if they are implanted with Gourmet Cells and come in contact with prey compatible with said cells. It has been shown that the most powerful of beasts such as the Nitro naturally possess Gourmet Cells. It should be noted however that humans who do not possess Gourmet Cells cannot obtain them from eating a beast that possesses them. Beast Ingredients Mammal Beasts *'Thorn Weasel' (Capture Level 2) *'Friday Monkey' (Capture Level 2) *'Benedict Armadillo' (Capture Level 3) *'Icky Ewe' (Capture Level 14) *'Udon Deer' (Capture Level 23) *'Foiegrastamus' (Capture Level 35) *'Impact Mole' (Capture Level 38) *[[Aurex|'Aurex']]' '(Capture Level 49) *'Barbecue Buffalo' (Capture Level 45) *'Swamp Zebra' (Capture Level 52) *'Glazedwar-hog' (Capture Level 56) *'Simaestus' (Capture Level 75) *'Deep Sea Cow' (Capture Level 78) *'Bolt Lycan' (Capture Level 79) *'Mares of Diomedes' (Capture Level 79) *'Hannya Panda' (Capture Level 80) *'Jäger Dog' (Capture Level 82) *'Boring Boar' (Capture Level 83) *'Keeper of Paradise' (Capture Level 84) *'Drifting Hind' (Capture Level 87) *'Ursa Slicer' (Capture Level 90) *'Mors Catamount' (Capture Level 95) *'Possessortaur' (Capture Level 98) *'Human Angler' (Capture Level 99) *'Black Horn' (Capture Level 230) *'Dire Tiger' (Capture Level 320) *'Sol Fox' (Capture Level 530) *'Long-Haired Werewolf' (Capture Level 560) *'Cumulotigris' (Capture Level 2,472) *[[Yarō|'Yarō']] (Capture Level 6,009) *'Tyrant Lupiuro' (Capture Level 6,012) *'Sidhe' (Capture Level 6,021) Fish Beasts *'Dragoon Shark' (Capture Level 20) *'Gamma Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 40) *'Beta Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 60) *'Orthrus Shark' (Capture Level 70) *'Drunkard Dunkleostus' (Capture Level 77) *'Alpha Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 80) *'Pristim' (Capture Level 95) *[[King Land Shark|'King Land Shark']]' '(Capture Level 4450) *'Dagon' (Capture Level 6,000) Bird Beasts *'Kiwi Kiwi' (Capture Level 30) *'Trumpeting Devil' (Capture Level 30) *'Picante Eagle '(Capture Level 43) *'Rocle' (Capture Level 80) *'Steel Wings' (Capture Level 90) Reptile Beasts *'Baby Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 5) *'Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 10) *'Black Soil Snake' (Capture Level 15) *'Emperor Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 15) *'Kingrano' (Capture Level 60) *'Tyrex' (Capture Level 60) *'Cola Turtle' (Capture Level 80) *'Wreckerdile' (Capture Level 86) *'Aero Serpent' (Capture Level 89) *'King Ouroboros' (Capture Level 465) *'Ophiante Serpent '(Capture Level 475) Insect Beasts *'Pyrefly' (Capture Level 1) *'Odinbug' (Capture Level 12) *[[Pepper Scorpion|'Pepper Scorpion']]' '(Capture Level 40) *'Fly Jacker' (Capture Level 74) *'Gourmet Butterfly' (Capture Level 105) *'King Meta-Beetle' (Capture Level 6,010) Mollusk Beasts *'Fruit Clam' (Capture Level 5) *'Killermari' (Capture Level 30) *'Spicy Killermari' (Capture Level 70) *'Steam Clam' (Capture Level 82) Crustacean Beasts *'Hammerhead Claw Lobster' (Capture Level 14) *'Guerrilla Crab' (Capture Level 34) *'Shrimpzilla' (Capture Level 69) *'Armada King' (Capture Level 85) Plant Beasts *'Ebony Specter' (Capture Level 98) Demon Beasts *'Death Beast' (Capture Level 70) *'Cretan Bull' (Capture Level 84) *'Daemon Luna' (Capture Level 100) *'Manty's Core' (Capture Level 450) *'Chimera Beast' (Capture Level 1,040) *'Grand Eye' (Capture level 6,025) Dragon Beasts *'Dead-End Dragon' (Capture Level 1) *[[Plateau Buru|'Plateau Buru']] (Capture Level 24) *'Blizzard Dragon' (Capture Level 78) *'Neptune Wyvern' (Capture Level 89) *'Jetfire Dragon' (Capture Level 95) *'Kartus' (Capture Level 6,021) *'Corona Emperor' (Capture Level 6,080) *'Imperial Kur' (Capture Level 6,090) Hybrid Beasts *'Genesaurus' (Capture Level 71) *'Zhūlóng' (Capture Level 70-90) Amphibian Beasts *'Sugar Cane Toad' (Capture Level 39) *'Jupiter Hyla' (Capture Level 6,035) Worm Beasts *'Eeleech '- (Capture Level 5-34) *'Death Eater' - (Capture Level 550) Cnidarian Beasts *'Urchive' - (Capture Level ?) Mixed Breeds *'Long Snake' (Capture Level 354) *'Gore Minotaur' (Capture Level 525) *'True Chimera' (Capture Level 560) *'Heaven's Basilisk' (Capture Level 1520) *'Sky Hydra' (Capture Level 2000) Other Ingredients Fruit and Plants *'Foemato' (Capture Level Variable) *'Gore Orange' (Capture Level 1) *'Okashii Tree' (Capture Level 1) *'Shrimphodil' (Capture Level 1) *'Chocolate Cup Plant' (Capture Level 2) *'Mono-Apple' (Capture Level 4) *'Chili Tamarind' (Capture Level 5) *'Quatro Dip Durian' (Capture Level 6) *'Popper Garlic' (Capture Level 8) *'Jewel Rice' (Capture Level 10) *'Butter Tree' (Capture Level 12) *'Lasagna Tree' (Capture Level 13) *'Rubegranate' (Capture Level 17) *'Grotto Melon' (Capture Level 20) *'Siren Cherry '(Capture Level 27) *'Relaxseng' (Capture Level 55) *'Elder Siren Cherry' (Capture Level 61) *'Aqua Berries' (Capture Level 69) *'Rainbow Tree' (Capture Level 69) *'Box Cactus' (Capture Level 70) *[[Supersonicactus|'Supersonicactus']]' '(Capture Level 80) *'Chomb Tree' (Capture Level 90) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' (Capture Level 91) *'Fraga Strawberry' (Capture Level 99) Vegetables *'Pickle Fur' (Capture Level 3) *'Potaco' (Capture Level 15) *'Frothy Peas' (Capture Level 32) *'Hydra Blossom' (average Capture Level 80) Drink and Soup *'Bubble Water' (Capture Level 12) *'Rock River Soup' (Capture Level 32) *'Punch Tea' (Capture Level 41) *[[Drifter's Tea|'Drifter's Tea']]' '(Capture Level 88) *'Virgin Drink' (Capture Level 95) Seasonings *'Lemonstone' (Capture Level 15) *'Crystal Salt' (Capture Level 30) *'Geminorum' (Capture Level 80) Baked Goods *'Pumcake' (Capture Level 2) *'Cupcano' (Capture Level 60) Others *'Lapis Lazuli Cheese' (Capture Level 1 to 4) *'Blue Sponge' (Capture Level 22) *'Ice-Cream Rain Drops' (Capture Level 80) *'Carat Spaghetti' (Capture Level 91) *'Adipose Algae' (Capture Level 104/510) Trivia *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast. *For those wishing to make Gourmet World ingredients, please remember that from 100 to 500 capture level needs approval by one admin. For 600 to 6000, Two admin approval is needed. Category:Term Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000